1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the driving connection between the drive system and the paint stirring devices in paint stirring machines. It relates particularly to a heightwise adjustable coupling device for driving the stirrer rod shank of stirrer lids in paint stirring machines. This coupling device is a connection piece known as a "driver".
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that the distance or height between the shelves for supporting the tins of paint in stirring machines can vary significantly from one manufacturer to another. The driver of each of these stirrer rod shanks of the stirrer lids of tins of paint located on the shelves of the machines generally consists of a sleeve engaged on the stirrer rod shank by means of a set screw tightened as required onto the stirrer rod shank, which is mounted in the bore of the sleeve, and carries an upper fork intended to be coupled at a suitable height to the shelf drive plate of the machine.
Nevertheless, with this connection, the driver sleeve cannot exceed a certain length which corresponds, for paint stirring machines having the smallest intershelf distance, to the maximum permissible distance between the stirrer lid of the tin of paint and the upper drive plate of the machine shelf. This connection using a telescopic sleeve of short length allows only a small, less than 10 mm, heightwise adjustment of the driver, which is insufficient to be fitted to stirring machines having a greater inter-shelf height, especially on machines emanating from the United States and Canada, which machines require an adjustment height which may reach 30-40 mm. Hitherto, this fitting of the driver with a large adjustment height required the stirrer lid to be changed in order to use a taller model of lid allowing heightwise fitting to this conventional connection using a simple sleeve.